The transfer of resources between two parties may be performed with minimal communication between parties involved in the transfer prior to the transfer taking place. This may result in some parties not being informed that a transfer is taking place before the transfer has started. A transfer of resources that makes use of a publicly available system may result in private information about parties to a transfer of resources being exposed.